


With Great Power Comes

by ookamijudge



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe has feelings for a certain young agent, but he doesn't know what to do about them. Or if they would even be accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unaccepted Feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning short chapters ahead, sorry.

He hadn't known at the time what it meant, at least not really. He knew he had felt an… attachment to the young agent since he first laid eyes on him, but he hadn't thought a thing of it at the time. It hadn't taken him and his wisdom long on that part, but how strong of one was a different matter. It wasn't until later he truly realized how quickly he had jumped in when he claimed to not be pure of heart, and what that look from the professor was about. Then there had been telling Liz to look after Hellboy.

It had seemed natural and normal at the time, but now? Now he knew he had been hoping that she would get closer to the big monkey. At the time Abraham Sapian hadn't known his own mind in truth. Now though? Now he did, but he didn't know what to do about it was the problem. He hadn't dealt with this since the ritual, and that had been years ago now.

So Abe was left with feelings it had taken him a while to figure out and didn't even know if they would be accepted even if he did know how to tell John.


	2. How Things Are

It had been a month since the 'incident' as it had been dubbed by most. Everything from the reappearance of Grigori Rasputin, Ilsa von Haupstein, and Karl Ruprecht Kroenen who brought with them Sammael the Hellhound to the death of Professor Trevor Bruttenholm and of course finally to his taking over. Yes it had been some 'incident' to say the least and in truth no one was fully recovered yet.

Abe was alone all the time with the professor gone so suddenly, he tried to take time to at least see to the books for the other man, but he didn't usually manage it and he felt rather bad. Liz still cried at times over him, but it wasn't like it had been and she was moving on. Hellboy was the worst of them though.

He had Liz now sure, they had been 'together' as it were since it had all ended. That kiss at the end of that fight after Liz had been pulled back from where ever Rasputin had sent her had started it. He didn't know if the two had gone farther or even kissed again for that matter, but they did spend more time with each other now. Hellboy was a wreck, at least for Hellboy. The couple of mission they had been on after that one he had completed without comment of **any** sort. He hadn't been happy to be able to get out. He hadn't bragged about any of the bullets that had been ones he **personally** had made. He didn't even say a thing when he was taken to Abe to be patched up after.

In short John had had a lot to deal with. When Tom Manning had original taken over after the Professor's death he had thought that was how it was going to be, but when they got back from that he had found out different. When the Professor had asked him to have the courage to stand by Hellboy he had meant it to be for a long time. Apparently it had been arranged that he would take over the BRPD when Professor Bruttenholm retired, or if it came to it died. So he had died and Manning had been there for just that one mission then it had all been left to him.

John Myers had never seen himself as a leader, at least not this sort of leader. Hell even Abe could do this better he was sure. He hadn't been here long enough before it all happened and he just didn't know what needed to be done well enough. He sighed settling his pen for the moment and rubbed at his temples trying to ease the ache in his head from the stress of trying to do a job he wasn't prepared for and the fatigue that ate at him on a daily basis from how little sleep he truly got. It was not a good situation to say the least, but the Professor had trusted him and he was doing his best even if he still didn't think he was 'pure of heart' or anything close.

It was a rough situation that they had been left in, all of them, and John Thaddeus Myers was in as deep as the rest. They would get past it of course, eventually, but when was an entirely different question.


End file.
